


And they were soulmates

by Elletoria



Category: Tadeo Jones | Tad Jones (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 112
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: "....But what I truly want is to live in the same age as you, no matter which one, you know, past, present or future. I want to be your partner in the big adventure of life..."(aka this movie may not seem really that deep but i'm gonna treat it like it is)
Relationships: Tad Stones|Tadeo Jones / Mummy (Tadeo Jones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Battle couple




	2. under the same shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tad, stop stealing mummy's shield)


	3. cheek smush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://fandomsfeelsandcrap.tumblr.com/post/623294535109361664/i-feel-incredibly-exposed  
> https://snuffysbox.tumblr.com/post/162719875302/more-draw-your-otp-u-this-time-cheek-smushing


	4. carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://braviared.tumblr.com/post/184620870594/my-fave-ship-dynamics


	5. nuzzles




	6. romantic soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref from here https://blackkatmagic.tumblr.com/post/627535144162607104


	7. fashion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref :  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/5d/1b/5f5d1b788a90a99088563bcae8a726af.jpg  
> https://www.hautelookcdn.com/products/CH299K/large/9325954.jpg?interpolation=lanczos-none&downsize=434:650&output-quality=90&output-format=jpeg  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTbze8KRkP0MixZdqG2UQoXfnGJ362shx_0-Q&usqp=CAU  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/626459985651662848/lirika-matoshi-dreamer-shirt-if-you-want-to  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/137501788821/valentino-pre-fall-2016-if-you-want-to-support  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/627116190232363008/the-dolls-house-luna-lipstick-dress-if-you-want  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/630362429259382785/oscar-de-la-renta-resort-2021-if-you-want-to  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/630294475569283072/monse-resort-2021-if-you-want-to-support-this  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/630718267380711424/fashion-runways-michael-cinco-couture  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/622017581357907968/kujta-meri-couture-2020-if-you-want-to  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/635183547221770240/dilara-findikoglu-notre-dame-corset-if-you-want

  



	8. crossover corner




	9. kissy kissy




	10. what  if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guest starring : hector rivera and ernesto de la cruz from pixar coco and "karen" from yet released tadeo jones 3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHvmu7a-UT0


	11. merchandising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.ebay.co.uk/p/25019633626


	12. Chapter 12




	13. a trip to aussie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this episode of the edutainment series   
> https://www.telecinco.es/tadeojones/descubre-con-tadeo/Tadeo_Jones-Museo_Nacional_de_Ciencias_Naturales_2_1715730048.html


	14. bandaging




	15. fun with ammut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft pepita and totoro reference


	16. i know your heart and you know mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/733347568985309236/741295509225865216/unknown.png

no text version:  



	17. afterbath




	18. fun with animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the llama one is from this https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/629937068727042048/i-like-to-think-that-even-if-mummys-favorite  
> the big rat : https://news.mongabay.com/2014/09/in-the-shadows-of-machu-picchu-scientists-find-extinct-cat-sized-mammal/


	19. beach episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *continues to the nsfw version : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404138/chapters/64895359


	20. lounging around




	21. soap bubbles




	22. our mummy, early years (probably)




	23. twins from different time




	24. inca cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not sponsored content


	25. theme park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theme park they visit is actually from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XxhNMbpE2A

bonus , aka tad realizing something :  
  
  
  



	26. young, living mummy (probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *name : unknown


	27. one time i dreamt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid tadeo had a dream, across countries, across time

tad's drawing of his dream :  


mummy's version :  


present day :  



	28. feeling your pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR2hbQecYthkyd7ii8mBuR1mMz76-Wb1-Ntgw&usqp=CAU


	29. soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mummy cheats


	30. devourer of souls

> 


	31. *grabs popcorn

from this concept art  


and this well known meme  



	32. cutest devourer of souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ammut mummy plushie version pls


	33. know who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “mummy, look, you can cry again,….how long has it been since you actually cry?” (or have a living, beating heart again?)
> 
> song from moana  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f81_F16rDlI&list=PLdNSYGMhIimA0vBXJDt1qmp-hg17oPuTU&index=8&ab_channel=ArchieBuld
> 
> chronologically take place during this chapter : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404078/chapters/64755550


	34. mummy vs ernesto, sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from here : https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/630903330880847872/

Mummy: (picking a phone in Ernesto’s bedroom) Hello?

Hector: _Momia?_

Mummy: _Hector!_ Where are you?

Hector: I’m in the Arts District. But… what are you doing in Neto’s house? You know you’re not supposed to go back there.

Mummy: I’m returning a chihuahua I took.

Hector: _Wey estás loco._ Are you returning Ernesto his chihuahua or are you trashing his house and wearing his favorite outfit?

Mummy: (looks at the elegant and expensive outfit he’s wearing) …

Hector: …

Mummy: … It looks better on me.


	35. didn't see it coming (again)-fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this fic https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/630903330880847872/idea-for-a-coco-tadeo-jones-crossover-in-this  
> about possible mummy's past as living human


	36. curse block tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SOME MEN just can't handle their CURSES"
> 
> inspired form this post https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/631263518694555648/


	37. BOOM, BABY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka : mummy is throwing off tad's new groove

bonus :  



	38. Gold and silver, sun and moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the man who's adorned with both


	39. blep




	40. mummy face




	41. windows to soul




	42. hi there hot stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> combination of these 2  
> https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/630660881297113088/audio-belongs-to-kronks-new-groove  
> https://pastelpaperplanes.tumblr.com/post/631168819752288256/cursed-emojis-that-no-one-asked-for-but-i-dont


	43. get over here, tiger~




	44. chinchilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUrP300JXkk&ab_channel=AlyssaBeCrazy


	45. bike ride




	46. ballet




	47. oh my god, we’re back again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M6samPEMpM&ab_channel=BackstreetBoysVEVO


	48. smek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://catcrumb.tumblr.com/post/622924903887339520/romance


	49. huggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://c86.tumblr.com/post/632149670889684992/taken-from-loving-a-photographic-history-of-men


	50. angy baby




	51. <3




	52. día de la Canción Criolla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more info on the celebration/holiday here :  
> https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/633466293292613632/fel%C3%ADz-d%C3%ADa-de-la-canci%C3%B3n-criolla


	53. green sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (green was the imposter, but currently being deeply marinated by brown, a crewmate)


	54. cusco, last week of june

bonus scene (aka how does chopsticks works??) :  



	55. glasses




	56. heartbeat of the living




	57. "i missed you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://kipskiff.tumblr.com/post/633453179981414400
> 
> what possibly happen after this chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404078/chapters/64755550


	58. smooch the heart




	59. dogs and neighbor kids




	60. He is beauty and grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he will steamroll you in the face


	61. On the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5DClgzxZlo


	62. an incan that would win in a  case




	63. where did he get that crystal?




	64. local animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peruvian hairless dog : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff03S5XoTVo  
> inca tern : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCpxq5Gcd3s&ab_channel=mickeysutube


	65. short hair uwu




	66. lineup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if them...in MSA style...ish


	67. chibiiis




	68. skydiving




	69. rainbow corn!




	70. family movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were watching the mummy movie , the one with brendan fraser


	71. *clink




	72. Chapter 72




	73. earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sparklecryptid.tumblr.com/post/636818607687467008/anyway-now-that-im-done-complaining-heres-a


	74. cuddle glomp




	75. screenshot redraw +outfits




	76. le festin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...what if...they went to paris (after movie 3) and then got the crossover no one asked for.....


	77. humble mummy bundle




	78. counting stars




	79. BABY




	80. "dead tongue is my specialty!"




	81. spar




	82. heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from here https://raffinha.tumblr.com/post/637950235129282560#notes


	83. his shining star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mummy is invited to christmas party at tadeo's family


	84. wrecking christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=1807247469303808 meet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MimYEBq-o54&ab_channel=DaveandBrian


	85. barrel bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://fracturedmoonlight.tumblr.com/post/185294906408/barrel-shower-redux-new-barrel-shower-and-tub


	86. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small headcanon for post movie 3, after the cursed mummy fiasco, they might make up now but tad still have some lingering guilt after what happened, i think part of tad's screw up there is making mummy turn against him by keep trying to sideline him and want to exclude him because tad is worried about his safety, but mummy might misunderstood that as tadeo doesn’t want him around because tadeo doesn’t communicate it very well, thus tadeo ended up hurting mummy’s feelings in the process, and then it leads to this kind of nightmare. (probably)
> 
> but this time, mummy is not going anywhere.


	87. new year special!




	88. oh worm???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this is full of protein!"  
> from an info here https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/639210288940498944/how-was-that-you-got-interested-in-the-tadeo-jones   
> and this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UAE8aBboyY&ab_channel=NationalGeographic


	89. what if....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mummy has more culturally accurate design? inspired from this post  
> https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/639223806094966785/araminakilla20-an-interview-with-miguel-alaminos


	90. galaxy cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://figdays.com/post/639257001166323712/galaxy-coffee-mug-cosmic-lover-gift-artmasha


	91. tad (and dora) the explorer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this post : https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/639534494699896832/if-i-had-a-nickel-for-every-paramount-movie-about


	92. Chapter 92




	93. one morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/639622065446699008/hassidriss-springsummer-rtw-2021-if-you-want-to


	94. rock climbing




	95. breakfast time




	96. sparkly mint paste




	97. tadeo jones emojis




	98. mummy is not fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this post https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/640625439206932480/inca-mummy-well-by-my-experience-i-could-say#notes


	99. bundled




	100. glomp!




	101. enemies to friends to enemies to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/caramoccii/status/1352082501909544960
> 
> aka them at first movie vs third movie


	102. play with hair




	103. sleepyy (ft viscacha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The southern viscacha is a rodent that is native to Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, and Peru. They live in small groups among rocks and around crags. These viscachas are mostly active soon after dawn and in the evening, while for the rest of the day, they usually stay underground in their hiding place. They also spend some time perched on a rock sunbathing, grooming, and resting."

  



	104. twirl




	105. playing with the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mebh og mactire and robyn goodfellowe is from wolfwalkers


	106. happy valentine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from one love disaster who is willing to went across the world for love to another


	107. neck kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://artg-remlin.tumblr.com/post/184842390337/hi-im-very-gay-and-if-you-kiss-my-neck-ill


	108. fashion challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from here https://sparklecryptid.tumblr.com/post/642617632063963136/i-did-that-game-where-you-type-in-your-name-and


	109. peru vacation




	110. a  song from mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this post : https://araminakilla20.tumblr.com/post/644057188164403200/here-are-some-things-from-the-musical-when-mummy  
> about this tadeo musical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUHZnbAi28U&t=763s&ab_channel=JaimeSierra


	111. what if mummy is a pokemon trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. shiny rattata, golurk, aegislash


	112. lounging around




End file.
